Vive les voisins
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Les voisins sous pile Duracel ont déclaré la guerre à Duo. C’était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire ? Enfin pour eux. Pour Piiiirouetteuuh… C… :p


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Vive les voisins  
Genre : Heero/Duo, et… des inconnus XD  
Disclaimer : les inconnus sont à moi XD (on s'en fout ? Merde…)  
Note de l'auteur : **MIRACLE !! Une lueur d'inspiration !! Là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'avais terminé ma saison. Je suis à sec. Cet os est tombé comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je suis dééésolée pour ceux qui suivent Blitz, c'est en cours d'écriture même si ça avance à la vitesse d'une course de limaces handicapées. ****Coquillette**** veille bien à ce que je ne perde pas totalement la main !**

Note 2 : C**et os est justement pour ****Coquillette****, pour la remercier de son super os, et EN PLUS qui m'a fait (enfin non, c'est ****sa fille**** !) un beau fanart de Blitz que je vous montrerai au prochain chapitre. Bon en fait Couquilletteuh je te dois deux fics :-). Si si, j'y tiens ! Le prochain chapitre de Blitz compte pas.**

Note 3 : **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé dernièrement et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, surtout ****Mily**** qui s'est mise à le faire pour toutes mes fics. Ne pense pas que ça tombe dans les yeux d'une aveugle, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir et je suis très contente d'égayer tes moments libres :-). Alors en quelque sorte cet os est aussi pour toi.**

* * *

**Vive les voisins**

Dans l'obscurité la plus complète du petit appartement, le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à une porte brisa le silence, et cette même porte s'ouvrit en un timide grincement.

Un corps dans un lit, alerté, se retourna pour mieux discerner la silhouette qui perturbait ainsi son sommeil.

Une voix fatiguée se fit entendre en guise d'excuse.

-

-Heero…

-

Le dit « Heero… » (prononcer après avoir fait un week-end de randonnée pédestre dans une région montagneuse en n'ayant dormi que trois heures en tout), agacé, se demanda bien ce qui le retenait de lui balancer son oreiller à la figure pour l'avoir réveillé à une heure pareil.

-

-Quoi.

-Je peux dormir avec toi… ?

-Pourquoi, tu as un lit et une chambre.

-Parce que je peux pas dormir dans ma chambre.

-

Un soupir lassé.

Une tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller. Yeux fermés.

-

-Et pourquoi ?

-Les murs sont en papier. J'entends les voisins qui baisent depuis plus de cinq heures.

-

Heero ouvrit les yeux tourna la tête vers son réveil. 03h21 am. Fallait croire qu'il était en forme, le nouveau couple tout frais marié, et que les deux jeunes personnes ne craignaient pas de manquer de sommeil à leur boulot, étant donné que c'était la semaine.

-

-Et ils font beaucoup de bruit ?

-Tu veux venir écouter ?

-Non ça va.

-

Un américain qui compte sur l'extrême bonté mythique et absolue du japonais (chercher ici l'intrus) avec un air de pitié, les épaules voûtées et des cernes jusqu'aux pieds.

Heero se calla d'un coté de son lit sans un mot pour faire une place à Duo qui s'y traîna et s'y installa avec dans le ton beaucoup de gratitude comme si on lui offrait la Terre Promise.

-

-Merci Heero…

-Hn.

-

Ils s'endormirent comme deux masses, surtout Duo qui sombra dans les bras de Morphée dés qu'il eut fermé les paupières.

-

**La nuit suivante, à peu à près la même heure.**

La même silhouette que la veille se dirigea comme un zombi vers la chambre de son colocataire.

D'un geste mou il frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte et la poussa.

Le même dérangé ouvrit un œil - celui du coté de sa figure qui n'était pas enfoncé dans l'oreiller - et le referma aussitôt.

-

-Quoiii…

-Je peux venir ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a… ?

-C'est les voisins… ils continuent comme hier.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-Ils ont commencé avec trente minutes de retard. C'est peut-être le début de la fin.

-Hn.

-

Duo le rejoignit dans le lit et s'endormit après avoir lâché une ultime phrase dont Heero ne prit même pas compte puisqu'il s'était déjà rendormit.

-

-Merci, c'est super sympa.

--

_Toc toc toc…_

-Hmm…

-Heero c'est…

-… toujours pareil ?

-Ils s'arrêtent jamais.

-T'as essayé de frapper au mur ?

-C'est encore pire. La nana hurle plus fort et plus aiguë. Chu sûr qu'ils le font exprès ces salauds.

--

_Toc toc toc…_

-Hmmmmmm………… Encore… ?

-Désolé.

-Mouais…

-Je peux ?

-Hn…

--

_Toc toc…_

-…

-… ¤se met plus sur le coté du lit¤

-Merci…

--

-Y'en a marre !!

-

L'américain terminait son sixième café de la machine de la compagnie de la journée (à 10h30 du matin). Il jeta le gobelet vide qui tomba lamentablement à coté de la corbeille à papier sans même l'avoir frôlé.

-

-Chier.

-Ils finiront bien par dormir un jour, lança d'un air désintéressé Heero.

-Ouais, et moi je vais dormir quatre heures par nuit encore combien de temps ??

_« Et moi, il va me réveiller au milieu de la nuit et va me saouler pendant la journée encore combien de temps ? »_ pensa le japonais furtivement.

-On a des tonnes de taf, je suis crevé, je suis sur les nerfs à cause du café (en plus j'aime pas ça, je préfère le chocolat), à chaque fois j'espère que les voisins vont dormir un peu au moins une nuit sur deux pour récupérer parce que putain, ils font pas l'amour à moitié, et à chaque fois c'est rebelote. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils la mettent en pause ??

-

Absorbé par les notes qu'il écrit, le japonais n'écoute par contre qu'à moitié son coéquipier.

C'est bien beau de parler de ça, mais ça va pas réduire le nombre de dossier à traiter. Une se fout carrément des histoires de cul, que ça soit chez eux ou chez les autres, et il envisage pas du tout faire de celle là une excuse pour un retard dans leur travail.

-

-J'ai _besoin_ de mes huit heures de sommeil. A la base c'est même dix mais ça coordonne pas avec les horaires des Preventers, et avec le salaire y'a eu moyen pour qu'on s'arrange, mais là je suis _même pas_ rémunéré.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre à moi, je t'héberge dans mon lit depuis une semaine.

-Non, mais y'a qu'à toi que je peux en parler puisque y'a que toi qui est au courant.

-Tu l'as pas dis à Quatre ? Je croyais que ta vie lui était publique et réciproquement.

-Quatre, y'a mes voisins qui baisent à vous faire concurrence avec Trowa. Ca peut le faire, 'Ro, sauf que là ils sont en vacances et que Trowa lui a subtilisé son portable pour avoir la paix. Monsieur-le-directeur-de-la-Maganac-Corp-multi-millionaire-Quatre-Raberba-Winner est constamment harcelé par son travail.

_« Technique relativement bonne. Dommage qu'à la fin des vacances ça va être le contre coup. Je lui donne 9 sur 10. » _Heero nota mentalement que pour avoir son entière attention en réunion, il fallait faire la même chose à Duo avec son portable.

_« Ca lui évitera d'écrire des sms à ses ex au moment où il faut pas »_.

-

Duo leva subitement les yeux vers le japonais qui fixait toujours l'écran de son ordinateur.

-

-Tu dis rien. J'aime pas ça.

-

Petit sourire en coin.

-

-Il y a encore quelques temps, tu disais le contraire.

-Ouais, parce que tu parlais jamais.

-Entre temps, j'ai rencontré un mec qui déblatère un max de paroles et me foutant une pression atroce pour que je réponde.

-Aha. Merci. Je trouve pas que je parle tant que ça.

-C'est ton avis, Duo.

-

L'américain bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira comme un chat, puis se leva.

-

-Bouaah… je vais faire un tour sinon je m'écroule sur mon bureau.

-Tu me ramènes le rapport de Milson en passant.

-Ca marche.

-

**La nuit même, 01h06.**

_Toc toc toc…_

Porte ouverte sur un jeune homme à la chevelure nattée décoiffée (preuve qu'il l'a fourré sous l'oreiller à se l'écraser mais que visiblement ça n'a pas été efficace).

L'autre corps allongé sur le coté ne prend même pas la peine de bouger pour le voir et reste les paupières closes.

Grommèlement dans son demi-sommeil.

-

-Hn…

-Eh. J'en ai vraiment ma claque.

-Tu veux pas acheter des boules quiès ?

-Tu veux pas échanger de chambre, toi, et mettre les boules quiès ?

-Tu as choisis ta chambre, j'ai pris celle qui restait. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

-Mais je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était contre celle des voisins ! Et qu'ils baiseraient toutes les nuits jusqu'à pas d'heure ! En plus je te signale qu'ils sont venus après nous.

-Donc tu vas squatter mon lit jusqu'à leur sept ans de mariage, le temps qu'ils se lassent ?

-

L'américain s'avance d'un pas ferme vers le lit du japonais et s'introduit sans demander son reste sous la couverture en poussant l'occupant.

-

-OUAIS.

-

Un soupire blasé et impuissant.

--

_-Mais vous allez la boucler cinq minutes ?! Y'a des gens qui veulent dormir depuis dix jours !!_

-

Heero remonta sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. Il était seul dans sa chambre, mais plus pour bien longtemps. Les hurlements audibles de la chambre de l'américain en disaient gros.

Duo pétait un câble. Et si Duo pétait un câble, ça présageait une humeur de chien les prochains jours. Et une ambiance très tendue.

Et non. Il ne se sentait pas de supporter ça à longueur de temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans frapper, l'américain désespéré débarqua dans sa chambre et s'effondra de tout son long sur le lit - et sur le japonais en l'occurrence -.

-

-Duo !!

-Je me vengerai !! Je te jure que je me vengerai ! Ils vont me le payer !

-Bouge, tu m'écrases.

-Je craque. Heero, je craque.

-

Heero alluma la lumière, ce qui les éblouit tous les deux mais leurs permirent de mettre tout au clair. Ils clignèrent des yeux.

-

-Ok. A partir de ce soir tu dors ici dés le début de la nuit. Ca t'évitera de m'emmerder au milieu et tu pourras dormir plus longtemps. Mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Quand ils se calmeront, on avisera.

-

Duo hocha la tête par automatisme - missions le veulent - et rampa sur le lit, ignorant les protestations faites en japonais par son colocataire, pour se glisser sous les draps comme une larve sans raison de vivre.

-

**Huit jours plus tard.**

Paix sur la Terre.

-

-Duo, tu as fini de lire le constat de Fred ? Duo ?

-

Absent, l'ancien pilote 02 tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans la chambre de son colocataire, il dormait mieux.

Rectification. Il _dormait_.

La chambre située à l'opposé de la sienne lui offrait le calme et la sérénité.

Et une petite bouillotte personnelle fort agréable.

C'est fou comme il se sentait mieux dans le lit de son colocataire.

Il avait bien pensé à y emménager définitivement mais… il n'était pas sûr que sa suggestion soit bien accueillie.

-

-Hm ?

-A quoi tu rêves ? On n'a pas le temps de traîner, on a une réunion dans un quart d'heure.

-Depuis trois jours, les voisins on baissé la cadence. Je crois même qu'hier ils ont rien fais.

-Fantastique. Maintenant que tu as l'esprit en paix, tu es prêt pour la réunion ?

-Je veux toujours me venger, mais je sais pas quoi faire de bien vicieux. Mettre la musique à fond, ils appelleraient la police et j'ai pas envie de déranger tout l'immeuble. Juste _eux_.

-Tu peux me donner la chemise sur ton bureau près de ta main gauche ?

-¤donne distraitement¤ En clair je peux pas faire du tapage nocturne, c'est pas légal. Je peux pas non plus leur couper l'électricité, la nuit ils s'en foutent ils sont dans le noir, ni l'eau chaude parce qu'ils se douchent pas la nuit…

-Duo.

-Quoi ?

-

Un regard insistant. Presque implorant.

Contre un autre, complètement innocent.

-

-Quoiii ?

-La réunion est dans dix minutes. On en reparlera ce soir. Là, on fait notre job et y'a le chef de l'armée de la colonie L314 qui nous rencontre et si on veut garder bon contact, il faut être convainquant.

-

La bouche de l'américain se fendit en un sourire.

Décidément, rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un bon lit. Il se sent détendu, détendu…

-

-Hey… c'est bon ! Je suis dans le coup !

-Content de l'apprendre.

_« Maintenant : lui confisquer son portable. »_

-

**Le soir même.**

Duo enfila son caleçon blanc à smileys (1) et s'allongea sur le lit les yeux contemplant le plafond, sur la couverture pas encore défaite. Son coloc' n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il finissait de passer à la salle de bain, déjà en tenue de nuit.

Une inspection dans sa propre chambre et une oreille collée au mur qui séparait de celle des voisins lui avaient indiqué que ces derniers dormaient à point fermé. Il les avait entendu rentrer - apparemment ils étaient allé au restaurant - assez tard chez eux.

Au final, il n'avait pas très envie de quitter la chambre qui l'avait sauvé d'une crise d'hystérie certaine. Surtout si c'était pour retrouver les ébats du couple marathonien tous les deux jours.

A quoi ça servait de changer de lit tout le temps ? Et puis il dérangeait pas Heero puisqu'il était célibataire. Encore s'il avait une copine - ou un copain -, il aurait prit sur lui. Mais c'était pas le cas.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit l'eau de la salle de bain s'arrêter de couler, et Heero entrer dans la pièce.

-

-Alors ?

-Ils dorment. Enfin.

-C'est bien.

-

A la surprise de Duo, Heero ne rajouta rien et s'affaissa à ranger soigneusement ses habits portés pendant la journée sans un mot. Il releva la tête pour le voir.

Il s'attendait à recevoir un « parfait, tu vas pouvoir t'en aller ». A la place, il a un « c'est bien » tout simple et tout con.

-

-Tu me jettes pas ?

-

Le japonais, après avoir ajusté pantalon plié au cintre et l'avoir placé dans sa penderie, s'achemina d'un pas décontracté vers le lit, y grimpa et se plaça sans prévenir au dessus du corps de l'américain encore plus étonné et paralysé, en faisant bien attention au passage à frotter leurs bassins.

Les coudes et les avant-bras encadrant sa tête.

Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

-

-Si. On migre dans ta chambre. Tous les deux.

-

Duo, la surprise passée, se mordit la lèvre, en souriant.

Il cachait bien son jeu, le soldat parfait ! Il était chaud, le pilote de glace…

Son corps qui s'est légèrement tendu quand celui du japonais s'est quasiment couché sur lui, se décrispe sous les muscles fermes et appétissants.

Une lueur maligne se lit dans ses iris améthyste.

-

-Tu vas m'aider à me venger ?

-

Soupire amusé, puis lèvres qui se promènent sur une gorge offerte, sur un menton, et terminent leur chemin contre les lèvres affamées de l'américain.

Respirations qui s'amplifièrent de bien-être.

Bas ventres qui s'électrisent.

Mains qui s'activent.

Corps qui commencent une ondulation lascive.

-

-Oh oui…

_« Et pas qu'une fois… »_

OWARI

* * *

**Ce n'est sûrement pas un « retour » (quoique je n'aie pas été absente si longtemps), mais c'était juste pour pas trop rouiller :) J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**

**Fic écrite après un déménagement de chambre universitaire et des voisins qui heureusement ne s'adonnent pas à ces intimités publiques pour ceux qui occupent les chambres autour, mais se rassemblent en nombre avec la musique à fond. Et toujours la même ..**

**Ah oui, et j'ai fais une illu de la fic "C'est le facteur !" de Fredjs. Si vous voulez la voir, c'est sur son profil !**

(1) voir cette image qui m'a fait trop marré XD : www.hiboox.fr/go/images/divers/986670,55861e374c508cc22d82e50356f158a7.jpg.html


End file.
